


Entangled

by sabershadowkat



Series: Nightdreams [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	Entangled

Spike walked ahead of Buffy through the woods, both of them silent for once. They were on their way back to where Spike had parked his car, tired and sore from their fight with the demon of the week. 

"Ow," Buffy suddenly yelped. 

Spike turned around and saw her hair caught on a branch. She was swearing under her breath as she tried to disentangle herself. Not saying a word, he walked to her and carefully unsnagged her hair. 

Buffy stared up at him as he ran his fingers gently through her freed hair. He was surprised when she unexpectedly went up on her toes and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Thanks," she said softly. 

"You're welcome," Spike replied with a slight smile. 

His smile disappeared when he found himself involved in a larger kiss with her. She slid her arms around his shoulders as she dragged him easily into twining their tongues together. A low purr of pleasure filled the night air, an unconscious reaction on Spike's part. His fingers entangled in her hair, holding her, as he tasted his dreams. 

She was the one to break off first, and she looked up at him with her big, blue-grey eyes full of something he'd never thought he'd see -- desire. "Slayer?" he said hoarsely, his entire body tensing as the air seemed to crackle around them. 

"Please, Spike," she whispered to him. "Don't turn me away." 

Spike closed his eys as the world dropped out from under his feet. "Cor, Slayer, I would never turn you away." 

Opening his eyes, he brushed his fingers lightly down her cheek. Cupping the side of her jaw, he captured her lips again, sliding past them with his tongue to taste her. She let out a small sigh and the sound shot through him like a bullet. She wanted him. Him. 

He pulled away only to spread his duster on the soft, forest earth. She smiled shyly at him, but took off her coat and laid it next to his. Taking her hand, he pulled her down to the ground with him. 

They knelt facing each other, their mouths meeting together again. Spike ran his hands up under her shirt, caressing her warm skin. Her fingers danced along the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He cupped both her breasts, lifting and kneading them lightly. The fullness of them weighed against his palms, her nipples jutting out like diamonds through the lacy material of her bra. 

She mewled slightly and moved away from his mouth to kiss down his jawline to his ear. Taking the lobe in her mouth, she tugged on it, then continued down the side of his neck. Spike's eyes rolled under his lids as she nipped at his jugular, causing him to swell to his fullest proportions, his cock pushing hard against the denim of his jeans. 

"Oh sweetheart," he murmured, tilting his head to give her more access, allowing himself to be most vulnerable for her. She chuckled throatily and continued to lavish the area with her teeth and tongue. 

He slid his hands around her back and unhooked her bra, then pulled it and her shirt over her head, halting her actions on his neck. He leaned forward the moment the material was out of the way, pulling the taut bud of her nipple into his mouth. She moaned in pleasure, threading her fingers through his hair to hold him as she arched towards him. 

He moved from one breast to the other, kissing and sucking the heavy globes. She whimpered and moaned above him, shifting her legs so she could press her thighs together. He could smell her arousal over the night air, calling to him, begging him to fill her. 

Moving back up her body, he nipped at her lower lip before plunging his tongue into her mouth. He pushed her down to the soft material of their coats, then yanked his shirt over his head. He heard her inhale sharply and a smile crossed his face, one of pure masculine pride. He worked on pulling off her shoes, then her pants and panties went. 

Naked, she lay before him in the faint moonlight and he was awed by her beauty. He sat back on his heels and just stared at her until she flushed and wiggled on the coats. "Spike-" 

"You are radiant," Spike said in a low voice. She lowered her eyes and crossed her arms over herself. He quickly shed the rest of his clothing and lay down beside her, pulling her into yet another kiss. His hard length pressed against her thigh, her softness against his hardness. 

His hand wandered down her body, barely skimming her skin, until it found her next of curls. She was slick and ready for him, inflaming his want of her. He gently thrust his fingers inside of her and she immediately clamped around him, making him growl deep in his chest. She shifted her hips, arching up into his hand and moaning into his mouth. 

She pulled away from his kiss as he continued to thrust into her with his fingers. "Please, Spike," she breathed, moving rhythmically with him. "I want you." 

"Baby, I want you, too," Spike murmured, moving between her legs. He replaced his fingers with the tip of his shaft, then leaned over her to lick the hollow of her throat. His action caused her to jerk her hips, impaling herself onto him. He growled deep and long, her heat surrounding him, caressing him. 

He grabbed her mouth up with his own, passionately kissing her as he began to thrust in and out. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms going around his shoulders. Over and over he slid into her hot core, moving ever closer to release. His fingers found their way between them again to dance upon her clit, causing her to break away from his mouth with a small cry. 

"Please, baby," Spike groaned by her ear, feeling himself teetering on the edge. "Follow me." 

Buffy suddenly clamped down on him and she gasped out his name as she climaxed. He exploded almost instantly, thrusting up into her fully as he spilled his seed deep inside of her. He nuzzled the side of her neck reflexively, but his demon stayed under control. Purring quietly, his tongue darted out to taste her hot, salty skin. 

"Spike, did you get it out yet?" Buffy asked him. 

Spike blinked in shock at her words and he found himself standing to the side of Buffy, his fingers entangled in her hair. He stared at the golden strands against his pale fingers for a moment, then closed his eyes. "It's out," he said sadly. 

"Thanks," Buffy said. 

He opened his eyes and gave her a tiny smile. "You're welcome." 

Then he turned and continued to lead the way out of the woods. 

 

End


End file.
